


Guide and Guard

by borrowedphrases



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Focus on a Single Image, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Canon, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: Michale's world ended. Sarek gave her a new one.
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Sarek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Guide and Guard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Sarek's hand is warm.

His hold on Michael's isn't tight, he doesn't squeeze in reassurance. Neither is it loose, he doesn't carelessly slack and risk losing her in the crowd.

When she stumbles, he waits for her to recover. When her legs grow tired, he slows his pace to match hers. 

Her fingers feel tiny against his, so long and steady, his palm wide.

She feels small, and sad, and more than a little scared. She feels like crying. She feels ashamed for feeling like crying, which makes her feel even more like crying.

But, oh, Sarek's hand is warm.

**Author's Note:**

> It's be _years_ since I wrote a drabble. I hope this wasn't too terrible!


End file.
